1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to virtual reality headsets for amusement/theme park attractions, and more specifically to a system and method for providing virtual reality to amusement park guests comprising a guest worn tethered headset.
2. Description of Related Art
Various amusement attractions have been developed using Virtual Reality (VR) technology allowing patrons to view and interact with a virtual environment. Typical systems in existence are comprised of a VR headgear system and a motion base. Typical VR headgear uses a screen permanently housed within an enclosure worn by a guest. The enclosure typically includes soft materials that are difficult to properly sanitize. The enclosure is affixed to the head of the patron by means of an elastic headband or similar measure. This conventional system of attaching the headgear to the patron is functional, however, it is difficult and time consuming to properly clean and sanitize the headgear after one patron has completed the attraction experience and prior to the next patron beginning the attraction experience. This difficulty leads to a decrease in throughput of the attraction. A potential solution to, increase throughput is for the park operator to purchase an additional entire set of VR headgear devices. This potential solution leads to increased Cost Per User and overall Cost Of Operation.
While there are many systems for virtual reality headsets well known in the art, considerable room for improvement remains.
While the assembly of the present application is susceptible to various modifications and alternative forms, specific embodiments thereof have been shown by way of example in the drawings and are herein described in detail. It should be understood, however, that the description herein of specific embodiments is not intended to limit the invention to the particular embodiment disclosed, but on the contrary, the intention is to cover all modifications, equivalents, and alternatives falling within the spirit and scope of the present application as defined by the appended claims.